


He Belongs To Me The Boy Is Mine

by primo_nizzuto



Series: And Then I Saw You Like A Summer Dream And You're The Answer To Every Prayer That I Ever Said [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Nicky, Dom/sub Undertones, Joe isn't happy about the new boss, M/M, Modern AU, No Beta, Possessive Joe, and then he can't keep his hands to himself, blowjob, top joe, until he sees the young bosses son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: Joe is furious when his father agrees to sell half of their business to the wealthy Di Genova's...until he meets their son.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: And Then I Saw You Like A Summer Dream And You're The Answer To Every Prayer That I Ever Said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139123
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	He Belongs To Me The Boy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a small clip from an episode of Flikken Maastricht 
> 
> https://ibb.co/HDxzD40

Hearing that his father was to take on a business partner had been a source of great frustration for Yusuf. He’d been running the bar alone and perfectly well himself going on 18 months now, but his father had been stern and stubborn in his belief that a new cash injection could spike the potential earnings of the place tenfold. Yusuf had bitten his tongue even as he thought just how much selling off 50% would be damaging to their own profits in the long run. He’d pushed the bar to the limits of earning potential, it seemed an exercise in futility for him, at least until he saw  Nicolò .

At first he had held utter certainty that he would hate the young Di Genova, after all he had little intention of sharing control of the bar he’d poured his blood, sweat and tears into making a success. In fact he had fully intended to make the working environment as toxic as he could in order to hopefully drive Di Genova’s boy into quitting, how on earth did his father think he would simply settle for sharing control with an arrogant 19 year old who seemingly had an opportunity handed to him on a platter. An opportunity Joe had slaved away as doorman, through to barman, all the way up to finally running the bar. Yet this upstart walked straight into the job. It made him furious.

It took one look at Nicolò for him to immediately toss aside any plans he had for sabotage and instead set his mind on far more carnal instincts. Nicolò was handsome, beautiful and understated in a way that drove Joe wild. And more than that, he was sweet and kind and everything about him just sent a thrill of pleasure through Joe’s chest. It seemed only second nature to flirt, some nights he’d spend an hour or two after his shift just leaned up against the bar trying everything he could to make that pinkness rise upon Nicky’s cheeks. Gods how Joe wanted him in every way.

And that was where the complication came into play. Mr Di Genova was a shrewd businessman, certainly no fool, and he’d been quick to notice the way Joe would trail a hand over Nicky’s shoulder as he passed by. Joe had always had three run-ins with the man in which he was warned to stay away from Nicky. Cocky and sure of himself Joe had simply smirked and slipped away without a word.

It had taken three months for him to finally kiss Nicky. They had been locking up for the evening, teasing one another when Nicky had reached up to close the shutters. There was something about the expanse of skin bared by the younger man’s hitched up shirt that broke Joe’s control. Unthinkingly he had surged forwards and pressed Nicolò against the door and claimed his mouth. It was endearing how clumsy and unsure of himself the Italian was, only sufficing to stir Joe’s need all the more as he softened the kiss, tilting Nicky’s head just so as he teased the seam of his lips, guided him into the delicate motions.

Stolen kisses in the stock room or anywhere they could grab a few moments had followed, both men too drawn to each other to even consider pulling back. Joe was careful that they weren’t spotted, though there was that little voice in the back of his head constantly wanting to cross that line, constantly wanting for them to be caught. It was only Nicky’s own anxiety that had the older man keeping things private. For now at least.

It was an ode to just how strongly he felt for Nicky that he had been endlessly patient in waiting for his young lover to be ready for him. As it was Joe was a man who loved sex, even since his late teenage years he’d searched out lovers, always desperate for the hit of pleasure. There was so much to explore, so many ways to find release that he’d been unashamed in his explorations. Nicky was different though, with Nicolò it felt like more. He wanted him, desperately he wanted him but he wanted it to be right. Which was why he had found himself delighted beyond compare when Nicky had come to him one evening to tell him that he was ready. Joe had been sure that he had misheard, but the blush covering his cheeks and the sheepish look in his eyes made his intent more than clear. Seemingly Nicky had been fully intending for Joe to push him down over the desk and take him there and then, it was a plan he locked away for the future but no, the first time they shared together Joe fully intended to take his time with his lover, to show him the delights of the body.

A small smile grew over his lips as his mind slipped back to memories of the night before. Nicky had been so sweet, so delicate, every touch Joe made to his bare skin making the young man shiver with need. He’d damn near sobbed when Joe had taken his cock in hand, had let out a sharp whimper as he’d lavished his tongue over the peaks of his nipples. And oh how he had screams himself hoarse as Joe had worked him open with his tongue and fingers. None of that could compare to the feeling of sliding into his lover for the first time. He was tight, his hole clenched so perfectly around Joe’s dick that he was sure he was going to come right there and then. It took all of his self control to keep himself from the edge, after all he wasn’t about to make Nicky’s first time so unsatisfying. 

His mind had been so focused on recalling the look upon Nicky’s face as he reached his climax that he didn’t notice Mr Di Genova stepping into his office till the door slammed shut. He forced his mind back to the present as he straightened up in his chair. “Carlo, how can I help you this evening?” he quipped, spreading his muscular frame wider in the desk chair.

The older man’s face pinched in distaste at the casual way Joe had greeted him, he felt severely irritated by the levels of disrespect that seemed to radiate from the cocky young man. “It is Mr Di Genova, or sir to the likes of you.” he replied sternly.

Joe’s smirk widened as he leaned forwards, bracing his elbows upon the surface of his desk as he met Di Genova’s eyes, the green of them murky and cold in complete contrast to the beautiful shade of his son’s. “I’m afraid I must inform you I’m the only Sir around here, if you catch me drift.” he winked as he spoke, delighted in the way it seemed to make the Italian all the more furious.

“I don’t need to hear any more about your revolting and insipid pastimes.” he sneered, stepping up to rest his palms upon the other side of Joe’s desk as he glared at the younger man with utter hatred. “You think you’re smart, you think you’re worth something? You’re nothing more than an overpaid, overconfident little bastard. You listen here, you are going to listen to me when I tell you _again_ to stay away from my son. I don’t want him tarnished by your….” he waved in disgust at the other. “He is not one of your little tarts, and he is uninterested in your flirting.”

“ I think perhaps you need to look up the dictionary definition for flirting, Carlo.” Joe clicked, his teeth baring in the cold smile that followed. Beneath the surface he was raging at the insults but he wasn’t about to give Di Genova the satisfaction of seeing him seethe. “Look, don’t you think your son is old enough to make decisions for himself?”  
“ You stop right there. My son doesn’t have a damn idea what he wants, and I know perfectly well what a man like you wants from him. Stay away from him or I'll make sure that you regret it. He has a plan set in place, his responsibility is to the family, and his life is mine to direct as I see fit.”

The possessiveness in the words sent a spark of fire through Joe, enough that it spurred him to his feet though he didn’t lash out even as much as he wanted to. “I think we are done for the evening, I have work to do.”. Giving the other man no chance to reply he hurried out of the office. Blood was pounding in his ears as his eyes searched for Nicky, hands clenched tightly by his side. It was just as his frustration was reaching its peak that he caught sight of the young Italian’s trailing back, moving in the direction of the stock room.

Without conscious thought to do so, Joe moved after him. He’d barely given Nicky a chance to step into the small space before he had hold of his arm, spinning him around to crush their lips together. He felt a thrill of pride in the way Nicky immediately went pliant in his embrace, those supple pink lips parting to allow Joe’s tongue to slip between them. Firmly he backed his young lover up towards the wall, his fingers swift in yanking down the zipper just low enough to slip his hand into Nicky’s boxers, grasping his half hard shaft. The moan it drove from his young lover had Joe pulling back just enough to watch the pleasure play over Nicky’s face, as the man’s own pre-cum slicked the way. What on earth had Joe done to deserve someone so fucking incredible as this wonder. “Look at you, so beautiful. You’re beyond compare, and you’re every inch  _** mine ** _ _.”  _

Below him Nicolò shivered, a string of slurred Italian curses parting his lips as Joe worked his hand swiftly over his rapidly hardening dick. The night before he’d been so careful not to leave a mark, careful to keep that beautiful pale skin free from sight of any blemish that might give away what he was up to, now though he felt the urge to stake a claim. He surged forwards, latching his lips high upon Nicky’s neck, teeth nibbling just a little at the pale skin before he began to suck in earnest, blood rushing southwards at the sound of the desperate moan it drove from his lover. That was something he certainly intended to explore later when they had more time. For this moment though Joe focused only on moving his lips over the column of Nicky’s throat, leaving a trail of dark, unmistakable love bites. 

He felt the moment it all became too much for his beloved, Nicolò seizing suddenly in his grasp, a broken cry of pleasure echoing in the small space as he came over Joe’s hands, his slim hips grinding forwards even in his oversensitivity for just a little more. “You’re so good for me, so good. Look at you beautiful.” Joe cooed, pulling back to take a look at Nicky’s sex dazed expression. He withdrew his hand, wiping it clumsily over his own jeans for the moment as he let himself take in the sight fully intending to commit it to drawing later. “I suppose we should head back i--” His words were taken away by the sudden sight of Nicky dropping to his knees, eager hands fumbling clumsily at his belt. It took a moment for Joe’s brain to catch up with his dick, the aforementioned appendage Nicky had already slipped from the confines of his boxers. “Wait...Nicolò, you haven’t done this before, are you sure…”

“Si, I’ve wanted this for months. And last night was so perfect. I want to show you I can be good for you too.” His green eyes were soft and affectionate as he looked up at Joe, a pleading look in his eyes as he waited for his lover’s permission.

“Nicolò, you are and will always be more than enough.” he purred, one hand cupping that beautiful jaw he’d spent endless hours attempting to capture with the mark of his pencil. “...You need to go slowly okay, take your time and it gets to be too much, pull off.” he commanded, smiling tenderly as Nicky nodded in earnest. His fingers slipped into the dark brown locks of his young lover, guiding his forwards.

Nicolò moved forwards tentatively, lips wrapping around the thick head of Joe’s dick. Above him he heard a soft exhale, the fingertips gripping all the tighter in his hair. It spurred him to slide his lips further, trying in earnest to replicate the tricks he’d seen used in numerous porn films. Gods in this moment he wished he had more experience to make it perfect for Joe, and yet his lover seemed more than happy with him, seeming fired up at the thought of teaching Nicky. It was utterly intoxicating.

“Just like that….just like that baby. Now, take your other hand and wrap it around the base, I'm a little too big for you to take all at once.” He moved his own free hand to stroke over the swell of his lover’s cheek, moaning a little more as Nicky followed his instruction, his long fingers wrapping firmly around the base of his aching cock. “That’s it...that’s it. Perfect.” he cooed, desperately moaning as Nicky began to take him deeper and deeper, clucking in disapproval as his lover let out a choking sound. He tightened his grip pulling him just a little back as he looked down, heart swelling at the way those sea-green eyes watched him in such a pliant yet eager way. “Give it time and I'll teach you just how to deep throat honey, I promise you. But for for now just like this…” He pulled a little at the hair to guide Nicky a little forwards, sudden to shift into dragging him back. 

The heat of Nicky’s mouth around his dick had him moaning. “You can use your tongue, swirl it a little. And just a little graze of teeth…” he instructed, damn near losing his balance at the way his lover’s talented tongue swirled around the heated flesh. He knew in an instant he wasn’t going to last long, and though the idea of his spend finding its way down Nicky’s throat was intoxicating he had other plans for now. Without a word he pulled his dick free from Nicky’s lips, grasping at the spit slick length as he stroked himself firmly, a desperate moan rising from his lips as his cum splattered over Nicky’s handsome yet shocked face. 

It took a long minute for Joe to come back to focus, all the while his fingertips stroked over the soft skin of Nicky’s jawline reverently. Blinking back to focus he looked down, damn well near growing hard again at the sight of his dishevelled loved. White skin was flushed a deep shade of pink, pink lips were swollen and kiss bruised, his brown hair was sweaty and stood up in every direction. And most addictive of all was the sight of the white release coating his handsome face. Unable to help himself Yusuf swiped his fingers through a trail of his release, slipping them down to Nicky’s eager lips. It made blood pump to see just how eagerly Nicolò licked them clean, so much so that he repeated it over and over till no trace of it remained. “When the night is over I'm going to take you home and you’re going to ride me until all you can say is my name.” he swore, possessively yanking Nicky to his feet to steal a final passionate kiss.

Whatever anger that had been taking hold of Joe before their tryst had washed away entirely, he had intended to simply go back to his office and try and get back to work, fate it seemed was ready to play him a favour however. He had just opened the store room door to let Nicolò out when Carlo rounded the corner, the man stopping and staring at the pair in silence. “Go on Nicolò.” Joe cooed into his ear, watching as the young man hurried anxiously past his father. Joe though stalked up slowly, pausing for just a moment to smirk at the older Di Genova in passing. No words needed to be said, Joe knew his claim had been well and truly staked.

  
  
  



End file.
